Pee Dee TV
Pee Dee TV '''is a TV channel made by Nickelodeon for the US in mid 2000. Programming Nickelodeon/Nick. Jr *Doug (2000 - 2004) *Gullah Gullah Island (2000 - present) *Eureeka's Castle (2000 - 2013, 2015 - present) *Allegra's Window (2000 - 2005, 2015 - present) *Little Bear (2000 - present) *Blue's Clues (2000 - present) *The Backyardigans (2005 - present) *Oobi (2004 - present) *Jack's Big Music Show (2007 - present) *Wow Wow Wubbzy! (2007 - present) *Little Bill (2004 - present) *Franklin (2000 - present) *Oswald (2004 - present) *Maisy (2000 - present) *All That (2003 - 2013) *ChalkZone (2003 - 2015) *SpongeBob (2003 - 2004) *Drake and Josh (2005 - 2015) *KaBlam! (2000 - 2013) *The Busy World of Richard Scarry (2015 - present) *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (2004 - present) *Rugrats (2000 - 2002, 2009 - 2012, 2016 - present) *Max and Ruby (2016 - present) *Harvey Beaks (2016 - present) *The Loud House (2016 - present) *Hey Duggee (2016 - present) *Tickety Toc (2014 - present) *Blaze and the Monster Machines (2016 - present) *Dora the Explorer (2002 - present) *Go, Diego, Go! (2007 - present) *Wonder Pets! (2007 - present) *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (2010 - present) *Team Umizoomi (2012 - present) *Bubble Guppies (2014 - present) *PAW Patrol (2016 - present) *Wallykazam! (2016 - present) *Shimmer and Shine (2018 - present) *True and the Rainbow Kingdom (2018 - present) *Mr. Meaty (2009 - present) *Breadwinners (2016 - present) *Peg & Corn (2019 - present) *Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (2019 - present) Sid and Marty Krofft *H.R. Pufnstuf (2000 - 2015) *The Bugaloos (2000 - 2004) *Lidsville (2000 - 2013, 2015) *Sigmund and the Sea Monsters (2000 - 2015) *Land of The Lost (2004 - 2015) Disney *Darkwing Duck (2000 - 2015) *Quack Pack (2000 - 2013) *Bear in the Big Blue House (2000 - 2009, 2015) *PB&J Otter (2000 - present) *Rolie Polie Olie (2000 - 2005) *Lizzie McGuire (2002 - 2015) *Kim Possible (2003 - 2009, 2013 - 2015) *Phineas and Ferb (2007 - 2015) *Fish Hooks (2009 - 2013) *Gravity Falls (2013 - 2015) *Wander Over Yonder (2014 - present) *Jim Henson's Muppet Babies (2016 - present) *Recess (2000 - present) *Handy Manny (2009 - present) *Sheriff Callie's Wild West (2017 - present) PBS *Sesame Street (2000 - present, Seasons 25 - 35, 40 - 41 only) *Caillou (2015 - present) *Berenstain Bears (2015 - present) *Shining Time Station (2002 - 2009, 2014, 2015 - present) *Between the Lions (2015 - present) *Panwapa (2015 - present) *Peep and the Big Wide World (2010 - present) *George Shrinks (2004 - present) *Dragon Tales (2001 - present) *Nature Cat (2016 - present) *Peg + Cat (2016 - present) *Cyberchase (2006 - present) *Dinosaur Train (2014 - present) *Arthur (2000 - present) *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (2004 - present) *Seven Little Monsters (2004 - present) *Timothy Goes to School (2004 - present) *Ready Jet Go! (2018 - present) *Danger Rangers (2013 - present) *Let's Go Luna! (2019 - present) *Splash and Bubbles (2017 - present) *Pinkalicious and Peterrific (2018 - present) *Liberty Kids (2004 - present) *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2004 - present) *The Berenstain Bears (2004 - present) *Odd Squad (2016 - present) *Curious George (2009 - present) *Super Why! (2009 - present) *Teletubbies (2000 - present) *Adventures of the Book of Virtues (2000 - present) *Lamb Chop's Play-Along (2000 - present) *Barney & Friends (2000 - present) *Jay Jay the Jet Plane (2001 - present) *WordWorld (2012 - present) *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (2012 - present) *The Magic School Bus (2000 - present) *Mister Rogers' Neighborhood (2000 - present) *Reading Rainbow (2000 - present) *The Puzzle Place (2000 - present) *Wishbone (2000 - present) *Clifford the Big Red Dog (2019 - present) *Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2019 - present) Other *Sesame Street Classics (2002 - 2015) *Play With Me Sesame (2015 - present) *Sonic SATAM (2000 - 2009) *The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (2000 - 2011) *The Muppet Show (2000 - 2015) *Rocky and Bullwinkle (2000 - 2004, 2007 - 2008, 2009, 2012 - 2013, 2014) *Pingu (2000 - 2016) *Kipper (2000 - 2004, 2007 - present) *Noddy (2015 - present) *Bob the Builder (2015 - present) *Rubbadubbers (2015 - present) *What Ever Happened to Robot Jones! (2003 - 2015) *Poppy Cat (2015 - present) *Noodle and Doodle (2015 - present) *The Amazing World of Gumball (2012 - 2015) *Pee Wee's Playhouse (2016 - present) *Fraggle Rock (2016 - present) *Teen Titans Go! (2014 - 2015) *Steven Universe (2014 - 2015) *Clarence (2014 - 2015) *Doraemon (2000 - present, 1979 series, subs) *Hamtaro (2015 - present) *Peppa Pig (2009 - present) *Krypto the Superdog (2006 - present) *VeggieTales (2016 - present) *Sergeant Stripes (2004 - present) *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (2000 - present) *Astroblast! (2016 - present) *Junglies (2000 - 2004) *Philbert Frog (2000 - 2004) *Animal Stories (2003 - present) *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (2012 - present) *Big Bag (2000 - present) *Olive the Ostrich (2013 - present) *Driver Dan's Story Train (2013 - present) *Unikitty! (2018 - present) *ToddWorld (2006 - present) *Henry's Cat (2000 - present) *Meeow! (2002 - present) *Doris (TV series; Hilary Hayton; 2000 - present) *Spider (2000 - 2003) *Maryoku Yummy (2012 - present) *Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings (2000 - present) *Angelmouse (2002 - present) *James the Cat (2000 - present) *Archibald the Koala (2003 - present) *Sarah and Duck (2016 - present) *A Little Curious (2004 - present) *The Sooty Show (2000 - present) *Sooty & Co (2000 - present) *Sooty's Amazing Adventures (2000 - 2007) *Sooty Heights (2000 - present) *Sooty (2001; 2003 - present) *Sooty (2011; 2014 - present) *Rosie & Ruff in Puppydog Tales (2000 - 2006) *Pablo the Little Red Fox (2001 - present) *Upstairs, Downstairs Bears (2003 - present) *Connie the Cow (2004 - present) *Sheeep (2003 - present) *Gordon the Garden Gnome (2006 - present) *Wibbly Pig (2014 - present) *Playbox (1980s TV series; 2000 - present) *Crystal Tipps and Alistair (2000 - present) *Mio Mao (2014 - present) *Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater (2000 - 2006) *Dexter's Laboratory (2004 - present) *Postman Pat (2000 - present) *Bagpuss (2000 - 2003) *Ted Sieger's Wildlife (2000 - present) *Brambly Hedge (2000 - 2002) *The Ollie & Moon Show (2018 - present) *Mr. Benn (2000 - 2006) *King Rollo (2000 - 2006) *The Adventures of Spot (2003 - present) *Bod (2000 - 2003) *Roobarb (2000 - present) *Big Sister & Little Brother (2000 - present) *The Wombles (2000 - present) *Hector's House (2000 - present) *Bali (2012 - present) *The Tomfoolery Show (2000 - 2005) *Bobby's World (2000 - present) *Gofrette (2014 - present) *Meg & Mog (2004 - present) *Poppets Town (2009 - present) *Muffin the Mule (animated TV series; 2006 - present) *The Little Lulu Show (2000 - present) *The All-New Popeye Hour (2000 - present) *The Cramp Twins (2005 - present) *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids (2000 - present) *Mister Magoo (2000 - 2007) *The Famous Adventures of Mr. Magoo (2000 - 2007) *What's New, Mr. Magoo? (2000 - 2007) *Popeye and Son (2000 - 2005) *Richie Rich (1980 TV series; 2000 - present) *Pecola (2003 - 2006) *Kenny the Shark (2005 - present) *Pelswick (2003 - present) *Kit & Pup (2018 - present) *Charley and Mimmo (2002 - present) *Hector's House (2000 - present) *Ed, Edd n Eddy (2001 - present) *Binka (2003 - 2008) *Lunar Jim (2012 - present) *Fireman Sam (2012 - present) *Samurai Pizza Cats (2000 - present) *The Busy World or Richard Scarry (2000 - present) *Busytown Mysteries (2009 - present) *Maya the Bee (2000 - present) *Kyoro-chan (2005 - present) *Mona the Vampire (2004 - present) *Franny's Feet (2009 - present) *My Friend Rabbit (2009 - present) *Charlie and Lola (2012 - present) *The Koala Brothers (2012 - present) *Tiny Planets (2004 - present) *Bruno (2006 - present) *Redwall (2003 - present) *Noonbory and the Super 7 (2012 - present) *Babar (2000 - present) *Tots TV (2000 - present) *Wobbly Land (2012 - present) *Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (2006 - present) *Mouk (2014 - present) *Summer Camp Island (2018 - present) *The Bagel and Becky Show (2018 - present) *Angelina Ballerina (2003 - present) *Rupert (2000 - present) *The Wombles (2000 - 2004) *64 Zoo Lane (2003 - present) *Ellen's Acres (2007 - 2009) *Fluffy Gardens (2009 - present) *Wanda and the Alien (2016 - present) *Humf (2012 - present) *Fraidy Cat (1975 TV series; 2000 - 2006) *The Secret Lives of Waldo Kitty (2000 - 2002) *Frootie Tooties (2000 - 2003) *Gerald McBoing-Boing (2005 TV series; 2007 - present) *Garfield and Friends (2000 - present) *Scaredy Squirrel (2013 - present) *Peter Rabbit (2016 - present) *Miffy and Friends (2004 - present) *Elliot Kid (2015 - present) *Fishtronaut (2015 - present) *Jane and the Dragon (2012 - present) *Doki (2015 - present) *The Adventures of Dudley Dragon (2000 - present) *Joe and Jack (2015 - present) *LazyTown (2015 - present) *Zou (2015 - present) *Pocoyo (2012 - present) *Thomas & Friends (2000 - present) *The Wiggles (2004 - present) *Mr. Bean (2000 - present) *The Zula Patrol (2012 - present) *Nanalan (2004 - present) *Boo! (2014 - present) *Sabrina the Animated Series (2003 - present) *Sabrina's Secret Life (2006 - present) *Festival of Family Classics (2000 - 2004) *Kid Power (2000 - 2006) *Watership Down (1999 TV series; 2001 - present) *Jacob Two-Two (2014 - present) *Inspector Gadget (1983 TV Series; 2000 - present) *Cyborg Kuro-chan (2002 - present) *Adventures of the Little Koala (2000 - present) *Noozles (2000 - present) *The Beatles (TV series; 2000 - present) *Roger Ramjet (2000 - present) *Cool McCool (2000 - present) *The Archie Show (2000 - present) *The Secret Lives of Waldo Kitty (2000 - 2005) *Pumper Pups (2004 - present) *The Alvin Show (2000 - present) *Yo-Kai Watch (2017 - present) *Fairy Tail (2018 - present) *The Addams Family (1973 TV series; 2000 - 2007) *The Addams Family (1992 TV series; 2000 - 2007) *Hilltop Hospital (2002 - present) *The Hive (TV series; 2014 - present) Short Series * Songs From Sesame Street (2000 - present) * Sonic Sez (2000 - present) * Gullah Gullah Jam Session (2000 - present) * Hocle and Stoty (2000 - 2004, 2015 - present) * Muppet Time (2000 - present) * Story Time (2004 - present) * Veggietunes (2016 - present) * Silly Songs With Larry (2016 - present) * Astrology with Squidward (2004 - present) * Snappy Larry's Showtime (2003 - present) * Abby's Friends (2004 - present) * Amby & Dexter (2000 - 2006, 2015 - present) * Nick Jr. Show and Tell (2000 - present) * Just For Me Stories (2004 - present) * Tasty Time with ZeFronk (2012 - present) * Can You Teach My Alligator Manners? (2012 - present) * Lou and Lou: Safety Patrol (2012 - present) * Happy Monster Band (2012 - present) * Dance-A-Lot Robot (2012 - present) * Whiffle and Fuzz (2012 - present) * Minnie's Bow-Toons (2014 - present) * Nick Jr. Sings (2000 - present) * Joey's Lunch (2000 - 2006, 2015 - present) * Doodlez (2006 - present) * Napman (2006 - present) * Max and his Alphabet Adventures (2000 - 2003, 2015 - present) * The Mad Caps (2005 - present) * Just Ask! (2003 - present) * What's the Buzz with Philomena Fly (2000 - 2003, 2015 - present) * Deko Boko Friends (2005 - present) * ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives (2009 - present) * Schoolhouse Rock! (2000 - present) * Mixels (2016 - present) Current Schedule Pee Dee TV/Schedule Controversies and Hijackings *On December 27, 2015, during an episode of Gullah Gullah Island, a picture of a rotting human carcass was shown for 5 minutes with the audio remaining intact. Later that day, during a broadcast of Max and Ruby, a video of a man in an Elmo costume yelling anti-Semetic remarks. These hijacks were linked to Jorge Petago, an escaped criminal who was known for doing things like this since the early 1980s. Gallery On-Screen Airings Blue-on-PeeDeeTV.png|Blue's Clues Kipper-on-PeeDeeTV.png|Kipper Sesame-on-PeeDeeTV.png|Sesame Street 511.jpg|Fraggle Rock LizzieMcGuire-on-PeeDeeTV.png|Lizzie McGuire TAWOG-on-PeeDeeTV.png|The Amazing World of Gumball Mr. Meaty-on-PeeDeeTV.png|Mr. Meaty Bumpers 2004 - 2009 pdtv_sesame.png|Up Next: Sesame Street pdtv_pufnstuf.png|Up Next: H.R. Pufnstuf pdtv_gullah.png|Up Next: Gullah Gullah Island Pdtv charliebrownandsnoopy.png|Up Next: The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show Pdtv doris.png|Up Next: Doris Pdtv_jamesthecat.png|Up Next: James the Cat Pdtv_henry'scat.png|Up Next: Henry's Cat Pdtv_angelmouse.png|Up Next: Angelmouse Pdtv_animalstories.png|Up Next: Animal Stories Pdtv_meeow.png|Up Next: Meeow! Pdtv_sergeantstripes.png|Up Next: Sergeant Stripes 2015 - present Bob The Builder - Morning.png|Early Morning - Bob the Builder Doraemon - Morning.png|Early Morning - Doraemon Fraggle Rock - Morning.png|Early Morning - Fraggle Rock Muppet Babies - Morning.png|Early Morning - Jim Henson's Muppet Babies PB&J Otter - Morning.png|Early Morning - PB&J Otter Rubbadubbers - Morning.png|Early Morning - Rubbadubbers Shining Time Station - Morning.png|Early Morning - Shining Time Station Between the Lions - Late Morning.png|Late Morning - Between The Lions Blue's Clues - Late Morning.png|Late Morning - Blue's Clues Little Bear - Late Morning.png|Late Morning - Little Bear Peppa Pig - Late Morning.png|Late Morning - Peppa Pig Rugrats - Late Morning.png|Late Morning - Rugrats Between the Lions - Noon.png|Noon - Between The Lions Blue's Clues - Noon.png|Noon - Blue's Clues Caillou - Noon.png|Noon - Caillou Gullah Gullah Island- Noon.png|Noon - Gullah Gullah Island Little Bear - Noon.png|Noon - Little Bear Max and Ruby - Noon.png|Noon - Max and Ruby Krypto the Superdog - Afternoon.png|Afternoon - Krypto the Superdog Poppy Cat - Afternoon.png|Afternoon - Poppy Cat Rugrats - Afternoon.png|Afternoon - Rugrats Sesame Street - Afternoon.png|Afternoon - Sesame Street Shining Time Station - Afternoon.png|Afternoon - Shining Time Station Hamtaro - Evening.png|Evening - Hamtaro Jack's Big Music Show - Evening.png|Evening - Jack's Big Music Show Muppet Babies - Evening.png|Evening - Jim Henson's Muppet Babies Kipper - Evening.png|Evening - Kipper Maggie - Evening.png|Evening - Maggie and the Ferocious Beast PB&J Otter - Evening.png|Evening - PB&J Otter Another Good Show - Night.png|Night - Another Good Show! Arthur - Night.png|Night - Arthur Caillou - Night.png|Night - Caillou Little Bill - Night.png|Night - Little Bill Muppet Babies - Night.png|Night - Jim Henson's Muppet Babies Pee Wee's Playhouse - Night.png|Night - Pee Wee's Playhouse 2016 - 2017 tony_era_tiny_blue_kenny.png|Game; Sounds (Tiny Planets, Blue's Clues, Kenny the Shark) tony_era_sesame_bruno_kyorochan.png|Game; First, Second, Third (Sesame Street, Bruno, Kyoro-chan) tony_era_maya_doraemon_gullah.png|Game; Shapes (Maya the Bee, Doraemon, Gullah Gullah Island tony_era_doraemon_allegra_franklin.png|Game; Top, Middle, Bottom (Doraemon, Allegra's Window, Franklin) tony_era_blaze_doraemon_tiny.png|Game; Colors (Blaze and the Monster Machines, Doraemon, Tiny Planets) tony_era_liberty_sesame_bruno.png|Game; Sounds 2 (Liberty Kids, Sesame Street, Bruno) tony_era_sesame_street.png|Game; What Does Elmo Sound Like? 123 and 321!.png|Promo: 123 and 321! 2017 - present Kahlil's Laptop era - Arthur and Sesame Street Marathon promo.png|Promo: Arthur and Sesame Street Marathon Pee Dee Everyone is here promo.png|Promo: Everyone is Here! It's on Pee Dee TV promo.png|Promo: It's on Pee Dee TV! Suggestions! You can suggest programs for Pee Dee TV! But, there are rules! GUIDELINES *Your show '''must be educational or teach something, if it isn't it will most definatly be declined. *If it is anime, it must be subtitled or dubbed, and be appropriate, if it is neither one, it will be declined. *'It cannot overlap Sesame Street's timeslot,' it's an hour long show, it's hard enough editing them into a half-hour. *'It can't be another Nick Jr. show,' I have enough of them already. *'It can't be any show Disney,' as Disney's contract expired already, except for three shows. *'It has to be for preschoolers,' self explanatory, if it isn't it will be declined without hesitation. SUGGESTIONS *The Saddle Club (TV-G) Suggested By PolarJack77 11:30 PM-12:00 AM (ACCEPTED, will air from 11:30am - 12:00pm) *Odd Squad (TV-G) Suggested by PolarJack77 12:00 PM-1:00 PM (ACCEPTED, will air from 12:00pm - 12:30pm) *Arthur (the kids show) (TV-Y) suggested by BaconMahBoi (ACCEPTED) *Liberty's Kids (TV-Y) suggested by PolarJack77 ACCEPTED *Adventures of the Book of Virtues suggested by Jcpag2010 ACCEPTED *Teletubbies suggested by Jcpag2010 DECLINED: I'm not airing that filth on this channel. *The Zula Patrol suggested by Jcpag2010 ACCEPTED *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse suggested by Jcpag2010 ACCEPTED *Lamb Chop's Play-Along suggested by Jcpag2010 ALREADY AIRS (schedule) *The Wiggles suggested by Jcpag2010 DECLINED: Same reason as Teletubbies. *Barney & Friends suggested by Jcpag2010 DECLINED: Same reason as above. *Mr. Bean suggested by Jcpag2010 *Jay Jay the Jet Plane suggested by Jcpag2010 *WordWorld suggested by Jcpag2010 *Tots TV suggested by Jcpag2010 *The Bagel Show suggested by Jcpag2010 DECLINED: Not for preschoolers. *The Epic Animals suggested by Jcpag2010 DECLINED: Above. *Chrome's Show of Chromeyness suggested by Jcpag2010 DECLINED: Above. *Otto The Oreo suggested by Jcpag2010 DECLINED: Above. *Thomas & Friends suggested by Jcpag2010 *Doki: The Series suggested by Jcpag2010 *The Adventures of Dudley Dragon suggested by Jcpag2010 *Super Why! suggested by Jcpag2010 *Curious George suggested by Jcpag2010 *The Berenstain Bears suggested by Jcpag2010 *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! suggested by Jcpag2010 *Ready Jet Go! Suggested by Polar *Sara and Duck (Suggested by Cosmo) *Zou (Suggested by Cosmo) *Pocoyo (Suggested by Cosmo) *Nature Cat (Suggested by Cosmo) *Peter Rabbit (Suggested by Cosmo) *Miffy and Friends (Suggested by Cosmo) *Babar suggested by Jcpag2010 *The Busy World or Richard Scarry suggested by Jcpag2010 *EIliot Kid suggested by Jcpag2010 *Fishtronaut suggested by Jcpag2010 *Jane and the Dragon suggested by Jcpag2010 *Joe and Jack suggested by Jcpag2010 *Rupert suggested by Jcpag2010 *Magic School Bus suggested by Jcpag2010 *Mister Rogers' Neighborhood suggested by Jcpag2010 *The Puzzle Place suggested by Jcpag2010 *Reading Rainbow suggested by Jcpag2010 *Shining Time Station suggested by Jcpag2010 *Wishbone suggested by Jcpag2010 *LazyTown suggested by Jcpag2010 *Astroblast! suggested by GAYWEEGEEARNOLDSHORTSMAN *Peep and The Big Wide World suggested by GAYWEEGEEARNOLDSHORTSMAN *Animal Stories suggested by GAYWEEGEEARNOLDSHORTSMAN *Nature Cat suggested by GAYWEEGEEARNOLDSHORTSMAN *Hey Duggee suggested by GAYWEEGEEARNOLDSHORTSMAN *Olive The Ostrich suggested by GAYWEEGEEARNOLDSHORTSMAN *Dragon Tales suggested by GAYWEEGEEARNOLDSHORTSMAN *Driver Dan's Story Train suggested by GAYWEEGEEARNOLDSHORTSMAN *The Save-Ums (TV-Y) suggested by TheGabrielpika *Peep and the Big Wide World (TV-Y) suggested by TheGabrielpika *I Spy (TV-Y) suggested by TheGabrielpika *Bruno and Banana Bunch (TV-Y) suggested by TheGabrielpika *Toopy and Binoo (TV-Y) suggested by TheGabrielpika *Numberjacks (TV-Y) suggested by TheGabrielpika *Go Jetters Suggested by Finnbross *Gordon the Garden Gnome Suggested by LuigiFatSwineMan121 *Edward and Friends Suggested by LuigiFatSwineMan121 *Wibbly Pig Suggested by LuigiFatSwineMan121 *Gaspard and Lisa Suggested by LuigiFatSwineMan121 *The Hive Suggested by LuigiFatSwineMan121 *Nellie the Elephant Suggested by LuigiFatSwineMan121 *Pablo the Little Red Fox Suggested by SqwidWADManFan221 *The Saturday Supercade Suggested by SqwidWADManFan221 *Where's Waldo? Suggested by SqwidWADManFan221 *Connie the Cow Suggested by WaluigiFanGuy2133 *Rosie & Ruff in Puppydog Tales Suggested by WaluigiFanGuy2133 *Paddington (1975 TV series) Suggested by WaluigiFanGuy2133 *Feodor (TV series) Suggested by WaluigiFanGuy2133 *Bobby's World Suggested by WaluigiFanGuy2133 *Dumb Bunnies (TV series) Suggested by WaluigiFanGuy2133 *Stuart Little: The Animated Series Suggested by WaluigiFanGuy2133 *Upstairs, Downstairs Bears Suggested by WaluigiFanGuy2133 *Harold and the Purple Crayon (TV Series) Suggested by WaluigiFanGuy2133 *Wobbly Land Suggested by WaluigiFanGuy2133 *The Mr. Men Show (1997) Suggested by WaluigiFanGuy2133 *Timbuctoo (TV series) Suggested by WaluigiFanGuy2133 *Mixels Suggested by WaluigiFanGuy2133 *Cyberchase Suggested by jcpag2010 *Dexter's Laboratory Suggested by jcpag2010 *Pecola Suggested by MarioMarioFan3999 *Sooty & Co Suggested by MarioMarioFan3999 *Sooty's Amazing Adventures Suggested by MarioMarioFan3999 *Sooty Heights Suggested by MarioMarioFan3999 *Sooty (2001) Suggested by MarioMarioFan3999 *Sooty (2011) Suggested by MarioMarioFan3999 *Seven Little Monsters Suggested by MarioMarioFan3999 *Corduroy Suggested by MarioMarioFan3999 *Elliot Moose Suggested by MarioMarioFan3999 *Timothy Goes to School Suggested by MarioMarioFan3999 *Ethelbert the Tiger Suggested by MarioMarioFan3999 *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks Suggested by MarioMarioFan3999 *Angelina Ballerina Suggested by MarioMarioFan3999 *Percy the Park Keeper Suggested by MarioMarioFan3999 *The Adventures of Spot Suggested by MarioMarioFan3999 *Fireman Sam (1987-1994) Suggested by MarioMarioFan3999 *The Sooty Show Suggested by WarioMangoHead3144 *Schoolhouse Rock! Suggested by WarioMangoHead3144 *Bump (TV series) Suggested by WarioMangoHead3144 *El Perro y el Gato Suggested by WarioMangoHead3144 *The Secret Show Suggested by WarioMangoHead3144 *Dinosaur Train Suggested by Jcpag2010 *Postman Pat Suggested by WaluigiFanGuy2133 *Gofrette Suggested by BigLuigiMan655 *Bali Suggested by BigLuigiMan655 *Recess (TV series) Suggested by BigLuigiMan655 *Sheeep Suggested by DrKanimaMarioGuy22 *Boj Suggested by DrKanimaMarioGuy22 *Pinky Dinky Doo Suggested by DrKanimaMarioGuy22 *Christopher Crocodile Suggested by DrKanimaMarioGuy22 *Adventure Time Suggested by WaluigiFanGuy2133 *Playbox (1980s TV series) Suggested by DrKanimaMarioGuy22 *Crystal Tipps and Alistair Suggested by DrKanimaMarioGuy22 *Mio Mao Suggested by DrKanimaMarioGuy22 *Bagpuss Suggested by BigLuigiMan655 *Ted Sieger's Wildlife Suggested by BigLuigiMan655 *Brambly Hedge Suggested by BigLuigiMan655 *The Ollie & Moon Show Suggested by BigLuigiMan655 *Flower Stories (TV series) Suggested by BigLuigiMan655 *Mr. Benn Suggested by BigLuigiMan655 *King Rollo Suggested by BigLuigiMan655 *The Adventures of Spot Suggested by BigLuigiMan655 *Bod Suggested by BigLuigiMan655 *Roobarb Suggested by BigLuigiMan655 *Big Sister & Little Brother Suggested by BigLuigiMan655 *The Wombles Suggested by BigLuigiMan655 Category:TV Channels Category:Pee Dee TV Category:Channels created by Homestar Category:Channels Category:Television Channels